C"LR"OWN
"C"LR"OWN" by Toshiyuki Toyonaga is the ending theme of ''Durarara!!x2 Ketsu'' episode 7.5. The song is the title track of Toyonaga's first mini-album, which also featured a re-release of "Reason..." and a Latin arrangement of "Day you laugh." The album's accompanying DVD, "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 1st LIVE Today you laugh," included "91cm," "Reflection," "Reason..." and a Durarara!! medley comprised of "Uragiri no Yuuyake," "Complication," "HEADHUNT," and "NEVER SAY NEVER." C"LR"OWN was a track on "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 2nd LIVE -Singing CROWN. Dancing CLOWN.-," the DVD included in Toyonaga's second album, With LIFE, released March 7, 2018. Single Track List # C"LR"OWN # Reason... # Valentine season # Message (メッセージ) # Day you laugh -latin style- # 僕の☆☆計画 (Boku no Kira-kira Keikaku) DVD Track List # Toshiyuki Toyonaga 1st LIVE Today you laugh Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= そうなんも無い　隠せない 大体は feeling で 乗り切って来た男 もうあと何回　聴けば 気が済むのか? 羽振りの効いたセリフ さらば　偽りの故郷 カラダ　記憶　置き去りにして だから　皮を被って他人(ヒト)に成りすますのさ 其処に　見えるのは 愛と儚い夢　情緒と風情　下らない嘘 苛立って　先走って 被るのは冠?　道化の顔?　降りかかる被害? 歪な首を絞める どこまでも腐って ただ愛が欲しくて どこまでも昇って 愛だけが欲しくて |-| Rōmaji= Sou nanmo nai kakusenai Daitai wa feeling de Norikitte kita otoko Mou ato nankai kikeba Ki ga sumu no ka? Haburi no kiita serifu Saraba itsuwari no kokyou Karada kioku okizari ni shite Dakara kawa wo kabutte hito ni narisumasu no sa Soko ni mieru no wa Ai to hakanai yume jousho to fuzei kudaranai uso Iradatte sakibashitte Kaburu no wa kanmuri? douke no kao? furikakaru higai? Ibitsu na kubi wo shimeru Doko mademo kusatte Tada ai ga hoshikute Doko mademo nobotte Ai dake ga hoshikute |-| English translation= I don't have anything I can't hide A man who got through With basically only his feelings How many more times do I have to listen Until I'm satisfied? To lines that convey power Farewell, my hometown of lies Body, memories, I'll leave them behind So I'll wear a skin and impersonate someone else What is there to see Love and ephemeral dreams, emotions and tastes, stupid lies I'm irritated and impertinent Is what I wear a crown? A clown’s face? Destruction that befalls me? It strangles my neck I'm rotten to the core Just wanting love I'll climb anywhere I only want love Lyrics (Full) Kanji= そうなんも無い　隠せない 大体は feeling で 乗り切って来た男 もうあと何回　聴けば 気が済むのか? 羽振りの効いたセリフ さらば　偽りの故郷 カラダ　記憶　置き去りにして だから　皮を被って他人(ヒト)に成りすますのさ 其処に　見えるのは 愛と儚い夢　情緒と風情　下らない嘘 苛立って　先走って 被るのは冠?　道化の顔?　降りかかる被害? 歪な首を絞める どこまでも腐って ただ愛が欲しくて どう考えても未来 お先真っ暗なんで 振り切れない男 もうあと何回逝けば 気が済むのか? その愛しきマスクで 愛と儚い夢　情緒と風情　下らない嘘 苛立って　先走って 被るのは冠?　道化の顔?　降りかかる被害? 歪な首を絞める 誰かと視たい夢　抗議と罵声　浴びせられても 床を這って　這い蹲って 被るのは冠?　道化の顔?　降りかかる被害? 自ら首を絞める どこまでも腐って ただ愛が欲しくて どこまでも昇って 愛だけが欲しくて |-| Rōmaji= Sou nanmo nai kakusenai Daitai wa feeling de Norikitte kita otoko Mou ato nankai kikeba Ki ga sumu no ka? Haburi no kiita serifu Saraba itsuwari no kokyou Karada kioku okizari ni shite Dakara kawa wo kabutte hito ni narisumasu no sa Soko ni mieru no wa Ai to hakanai yume jousho to fuzei kudaranai uso Iradatte sakibashitte Kaburu no wa kanmuri? douke no kao? furikakaru higai? Ibitsu na kubi wo shimeru Doko mademo kusatte Tada ai ga hoshikute Dou kangaetemo mirai Osakimakkura nande Furikirenai otoko Mou ato nankai ikeba Ki ga sumu no ka? Sono itoshiki masuku de Ai to hakanai yume jousho to fuzei kudaranai uso Iradatte sakibashitte Kaburu no wa kanmuri? douke no kao? furikakaru higai? Ibitsu na kubi wo shimeru Dareka to mitai yume kougi to baei abiseraretemo Yuka wo hatte haitsukubatte Kaburu no wa kanmuri? douke no kao? furikakaru higai? Mizukara kubi wo shimeru Doko mademo kusatte Tada ai ga hoshikute Doko mademo nobotte Ai dake ga hoshikute |-| English translation= I don't have anything I can't hide A man who got through With basically only his feelings How many more times do I have to listen Until I'm satisfied? To lines that convey power Farewell, my hometown of lies Body, memories, I'll leave them behind So I'll wear a skin and impersonate someone else What is there to see Love and ephemeral dreams, emotions and tastes, stupid lies I'm irritated and impertinent Is what I wear a crown? A clown’s face? Destruction that befalls me? It strangles my neck I'm rotten to the core Just wanting love No matter what you think The future is dark For a man who can not be shaken How much time do I have left Until I'm satisfied? With this beloved mask Love and ephemeral dreams, emotions and tastes, stupid lies I'm irritated and impertinent Is what I wear a crown? A clown's face? Destruction that befalls me? It strangles my neck Even if I face protests and jeers, I would like to face it with someone I'll crawl on the floor and grovel Is what I wear a crown? A clown's face? Destruction that befalls me? I strangle my own neck I'm rotten to the core Just wanting love I'll climb anywhere I only want love Category:Music